Algo bueno ha de haber en ti
by Nice-Girl
Summary: Hermione tiene una vida normal, pero un problema con un celular hara q se encuentre con alguien q le interesara saber q de bueno hay en ella. No soy buena en esto del summary.
1. Chapter 1

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Esta historia comienza asi...

Hermione era una chica normal, con una gran inteligencia y un gran corazon, pero q solo mostraba a sus amigos, de resto se escondia detras de un escudo, como cualquiera, ella no queria ser herida.

Su fisico tampoco llamaba mucho la atencion: pelo castaño enmarañado, ojos cafes, tenia buen cuerpo pero no lo presumia. Ella pensaba q no era necesario tener un buen fisico para conseguir cariño. Pensaba q si alguien la queria, lucharia por ella, ella no iba a hacerles el camino facil, no pensaba cambiar ni su aspecto ni su actitud por alguien...

No penso q justo esa persona se interesaria en saber q de bueno escondia ella...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, iba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pero PUM... un golpe la detuvo, una rapido disculpa fue lo unico q dijo y siguio caminando, pero una voz detuvo su marcha.

-Fijate por donde vas Granger

- Si Malfoy, como sea...- Murmuro Hermione sin sikiera voltear a ver a Malfoy y siguiendo su camino.

Ya Malfoy no se molestaba en decirle sangre sucia, simplemente le lanzaba un insulto de vez en cuando, pero sin utilizar esa palabra.

Llego a su sala común y dijo la contraseña. No tardo mucho en ver a Harry y a Ron sentados en los comodos sillones frente la chimenea, conversando de algun tema en el q seguro ella no estaria interesada en participar. Pero igual no tenia ganas de estar sola asi q se sento en uno de los sillones al lado de ellos y siguio leyendo su libro...

-Hola Mione!- Saludo alegremente Harry

-Ah hola- dijo Ron desinteresadamente pues estaba mas interesado en seguir su conversacion con Harry

-Hola niños- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro

...Y Harry y Ron siguieron conversando, ya estaban acostumbrados a q Hermione no levantara la vista de un libro q leia y a q les dijera, niños, no sabian porq pero les hacia gracia.

Sin previo aviso Hermione se paro y se abalanzo sobre Ron y le empezo a hacer cosquillas, acto al q Harry se unio minutos despues de ver a Ron rojo como tomate, gracias a las cosquillas.

-Jaja...no recordaba q hicieras eso hace mucho Mione- dijo Ron luego de q la tortura china parara y se sentaran de nuevo en los sillones

- Mmm... bueno si, es q tu sabes a veces me dan mis lokeras y me da por pasar un rato asi agradable con ustedes

-Siempre llegas con una de tus lokeras, aunq no nos quejamos, nos gusta verte asi, contenta

-Gracias niños... ustedes saben q los adoro y q siempre voy a estar aki con ustedes

-Gracias a ti por ser asi con nosotros Mione- dijo Ron sonriendo

- Garcias de q? si ustedes me han demostrado q se lo merecen, el cariño no se dice...se gana...

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Ese era uno de sus recuerdos preferidos(N/a: no la parte de Malfoy pero la tenia q poner)... ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ya era toda una mujer, tenia ya 23 años, trabajaba en una compañia de telefonia celular del mundo muggle, seguia manteniendo contacto con Ron y Harry. Ron trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, y Harry era auror aunq a veces ambos se escapaban para recordar los viejos tiempos jugando quidditch, y...les seguia llamando niños. De los demas no supo nada, luego de terminar clases y separarse, no vio a mas nadie aparte de Harry y Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un dia nublado, realmente no provocaba ver el cielo. Hermione estaba trabajando...

-Eh Lizzie, necesito ir a sacar unas fotocopias a la libreria de enfrente porq la fotocopiadora de aki se daño- dice Hermione a una de las secretarias de la empresa.

- Mmm...bien, si viene el jefe q le digo?

- ¬¬... Que fui a sacar unas fotocopias a la libreria del frente porq la fotocopiadora de aki se daño

- Ah jeje okis

Hermione baja por el ascensor desde el 7mo piso del edificio y llega a planta baja, abre la puerta de vidrio y se encuentra de frente con Londres, una agitada ciudad.

La brisa freca le pega en la cara y ella se siente refrescada, cruza la calle y al llegar a la libreria se encuentra un letrero:

CERRADA HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA

-Maldicion, no ahora! tendre q ir a la libreria de la cuadra siguiente si es q con suerte no me encuentro con q King Kong kiso almorzar papel y se comio la libreria-

Hermione emprende su marcha hacia la libreria q espera q King Kong no se haya almorazado cuando suena su celular, ve el numero de la llamada y es de la oficina

-Si?- dice Hermione exasperada

-Mmmm...Hola Hermione, es q el jefe vino y me dijo q hay una junta de urgencia, q te kiere en la sala de juntas en 10 minutos-

-De acuerdo, ya voy, la libreria estaba cerrada y tengo q ir a la lib...PUM!

Hermione choca de frente contra alguien y cae al suelo, afortunadamente el atravesado le tiende la mano y cual es su sorpresa al ver q es DRACO MALFOY!

-Deberias fijarte mas por donde vas Granger

-Ah si lo siento, charlaria eternamente contigo pero necesito ir a la libreria de enfrente porq- ve la cara de desubicado de Malfoy-...el porq es largo asi q adios.

Y sigue su camino...

-LA LIBRERIA NO SE LA COMIO KING KONG! dios q alivio- una niñita q pasaba comiendo una paleta la miro raro

Saca la fotocopia cruza la calle, camina la cuadra, abre la puerta de vidrio, llega llama el ascensor, sube y corre a dejar las fotocopias en su escritorio, corre hacia la sala de juntas y PUM!

-Hoy a la gente le encanta atravesarse- murmura Hermione antes de ver el atravesado es de nuevo Malfoy

-No han pasado ni 5 minutos y ya te vuelves a chocar, debes tener mas cuidado Granger- dice Malfoy con arrogancia

- Si si y tu mejor suerte, porq si te chocas con la gente tan seguido como conmigo deberas tener unos 100 mil moretones- y ella sale corriendo a la sala de juntas

Abre la puerta y ve q solo esta el jefe, se acomoda la ropa y se peina un poco y finalmente entre y se sienta a su lado...

La junta fue aburrida, solo era para anunciar un cambio en los servicios de la compañia...

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Hermione llego a su casa cansada como de costumbre, vivia en un pequeño apartamento, pues casi nunca estaba alli, solo en las noches, si es q no se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde y los fines de semana. No era nada lujoso, costaba de dos cuartos, dos baños, una cocina y una pequeña sala, pero como decia Hermione: "no importa si es grande o pequeño, despues de todo sigue siendo un hogar".

No tenia mucha hambre asi q fue directo a darse una ducha, estaba ya desnuda apunto de meterse a la ducha cuando el telefono suena, ella lanza un suspiro largo , busca una toalla y se la coloca como puede y sale del baño hacia el telefono.

-Emm...Si?

_- Hola Mione es Harry, era para ver si kerias salir un rato con Ron y conmigo, tu sabes, solo para pasar un rato, ya q casi siempre estamos ocupados..._

-Mmm...bueno, es q no se, estoy cansada

_-Anda Mione... un ratico, si?_

-Bien, me baño y me visto y voy, pero, no se a donde voy...a donde voy?

_-Jaja, no te preocupes, Ron y yo te pasamos buscando en media hora?_

-Okis, en media hora

_-Ok, chao_

-Bye

Hermione se dirigio al baño, tomo una ducha rapida y se vistio( N/a:no voy a decirles como se vistio, usen su imaginacion)

Se estaba termiando de peinar, la verdad no tenia mucha ciencia, una cola alta pues su cabello ondulado nunca coperaba a la hora de peinarse y un poco de brillo en los labios, era bastante sencillo.

Suena el timbre y Hermione va a abrir la puerta...

-Holaaaaaaa!- dice Harry de lo mas alegre

-Jeje holap!

-Vamonos ya q tengo hambre

-Dejame buscar mi bolso, tienes tanta hambre como Ron- se detiene al recordar q no vio a Ron- y Ron?

-En el carro y con mas hambre q yo

- Ah bien bien ya voy

Busco su bolso y bajo con Harry por el ascensor q tardaba muuuuucho, era mas rapido subir los 4 pisos por las escaleras...y se subieron al auto donde estaba Ron empañando los vidrios porq el hambre lo estaba matando y se dirigieron a un restaurant.

Al llegar, pidieron una mesa para 3 y no tardaron mucho en llevarlos hasta ella.

Pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a charlar:

-Adivinen con kien me estrelle hoy 2 veces?- dice Hermione

-Con un poste- dice Ron

-¬¬No niño, con Malfoy

-Malfoy con muggles? como es eso?- pregunta Harry

- No lo se realmente, no le pregunte, y tampoco me habia detenido a pensarlo- dice Hermione pensativa

-Tu y yo tambien estamos entre muggles Harry- dice Ron

-Si, pero el odiaba a los muggles, tu y yo no los odiamos, aparte d q tenemos a una amiga hija de muggles- dice Harry

-Si me estrello con el de nuevo le pregunto, pero no creo q suceda

- Jaja lo q falta es q tambien venga al restaurant- dice Ron

-No vale, lo dudo, lo q si fue raro es q la segunda vez q choque con el fue en mi oficina, q haria el alli?... q este entre muggles es raro, pero, q este en un oficina de la compañia de telefonia celular lo es aun mas-dice Hermione mirando las reacciones de sus amigos

- No lo se... la proxima vez q lo vea le invito un te y le pregunto, kieres?-dice Ron payaseando

-Jajaja...no -dijo Hermione cortante

La cena fue bastante relajante, no hablaron mas del tema de Malfoy y se divirtieron un rato

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente era sabado, Hermione se desperto de lo mas tranquila, fue a la cocina, se preparo cafe y se fue de nuevo a la cama con su cafe a tomarlo con calma, pero la paz y tranquilidad de un sabado por la mañana se ve interrumpida por el "lindo" celular de Hermione.

No conoce el numero q llama, pero aun asi contesta

-Si?

_-Hola Granger es Malfoy_

Hermione se congela

-Mmm..hola q pasa?

_-Nada q tengo un problema con mi celular y me dijeron en la compañia q tu me podrias ayudar y me dieron tu numero_

_-_Ah ok, cual es el problema?

_-Eso es lo q pasa, no lo se, cada vez q llamo me dice unas cosas inentendibles, no es d mi total agrado llamarte pero si tu me puedes ayudar..._

-Si Malfoy, yo te puedo ayudar, pero si no veo el celular no puedo saber asi q.. puedo ir a tu casa? te diria q a la mia pero no, no creo q kieras venir

-_Estas en lo cierto, no me causa felicidad el ir y no, mi casa la estan remodelando, asi q nos vemos en la plaza q esta serca de la compañia esa tuya_

-Bien Malfoy, nos vemos alla en una hora?

_-Si_

Y tranco

-De acuerdo, veamos q kiere el niño ese, de seguro ya le lanzo un _Cruciatus! _al pobre telefono, por no obedecerlo.

Se viste como para cualkier otra ocasion y sale en su auto hacia la plaza.

Llega y no ve a nadie asi q se sienta en uno de los bancos mientras mira a unos niñitos jugando mientras sus padres tranquilamente conversan en otros bancos.

Un:

-Hola Granger

La sobresalta

Continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holap a todos aki les traigo esta historia, les aviso q no es muy igual a las demas en el sentido de q Draco no cambia su forma de ser con el tiempo, y Hermione no cambia su apariencia ni su caracter tampoco, como dije al principio ella no va a cambiar por nadie.

Es de romance entre Draco y Hermione, pero hay q esperar, recuerden q ellos no se kerian mucho, mas bien eran indiferentes el uno con el otro.

Buenop, los dejo hasta un proximo capi q espero subir pronto haya reviews o no, aunq me encantaria ver q reaccion tiene en ustedes.

Los invito a dejarme un review si kieren.

Nice-Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Holap, gracias a **_becky, a montse a AleSita y a Malfoy-Jacky _**q me dejaron mis primeros 4 reviews, eso me alegra el dia y me hace escribir mas, de todos modos les dejo la contestacion de los review al final del capi.

Juro q iba a subir el capi, antes pero tuve un problema en mi casa y no podia escribir con el encima, de vdd q hoy mismo empiezo a escribir el tercero para subirlo lo mas rapido posible y porfa disculpen.

Un beso y lean

&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

_Un:_

_-Hola Granger..._

_La sobresalta_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione pega un pequeño salto y voltea lentamente y ve a Blaise Zabbini! O-O (N/a: jaja...no no era Blaise uds ya saben kien es asi q hechemos todo hacia atras de nuevo...)

Hermione pega un pequeño salto y voltea lentamente y si, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Draco estaba parado frente a ella con esa cara arrogante pero menos de lo q esperaba.

-Te pido, no lo vuelvas a hacer...- dice Hermione un tanto exaltada por el susto

-Y como kerias q hiciera para llamar tu atencion?

-No lo se talves una palmada en la espalda y toque en el hombro...q se yo...

-Bien bien, creo q eso ya no importa puesto q ya sabes q estoy aki no?

-No, ya no importa. Bien, cual es el problema con tu celular, nisikiera sabia q tenias uno o q te la pasas entre muggles...

-1. Ya te dije el problema por telefono recuerdas? y 2. No te incumbe mi vida personal o al menos eso creo

-Bien- ya estaba acostumbrada a esa acidez en el- entonces escuchas cosas inentendibles cuando tratas de llamar, me permites el celular?- dice ella mostrando su mano para q el coloque el celular

-Si no me queda de otra...- y pone el celular en la mano de ella.

Hermione marca cualkier numero y lo unico q escuchas es una voz: Tecnocel (N/a: fue el unico nombre q se me ocurrio para la compañia) le informa q ud a consumido la totalidad de su saldo, inserte un nuevo monto para realizar llamadas...

-Malfoy sabias q a los celulares...HAY Q APLICARLES SALDO?-grita Hermione reventando

-Saldo?

-Si, plata, dinero, captas? puedes hacerlo mediante una tarjeta o suscribirte y asi cuando se te acabe retiran el dinero de tu tarjeta de credito.(N/a: no se en otros lugares pero al menos en Venezuela es asi) No pudieron resolver eso en la oficina?

-Ah de acuerdo, no te desesperes, compre el celular hace unas semanas, y no, nisikiera me preguntaron q tenia, yo solo dije q tenia un problema con el celular y ellos me dieron tu numero.

- Q irresponsables. De acuerdo, si no hay mas problemas, me voy...- Hermione esta dispuesta a irse y devolviendo el celular a Draco

-Espera!

-Que pasa? me vas a invitar un cafe? porq no pude teminar el mio gracias a tu llamada.

-No Granger, no te iba a invitar un cafe, solo te iba a preguntar donde quedaba el hotel mas cercano, y si kieres te doy dinero y te compras tu cafe

-No Malfoy, cuando llegue a mi casa hago cafe, y el hotel mas cercano esta a 5 cuadras.

-Bien, gracias. Entonces adios...

-Adios

Hermione ve q Malfoy para un taxi, le da lastima pero el no fue precisamente un dulce con ella en Hogwarts ni tampoco ahora. Pero bien, tampoco la habia tratado mal asi q...

-Malfoy!

-Y ahora q?

-Trata de ser mas agradable, despues de todo te brindo mi ayuda

-Gracias Granger, pero no la necesito-contesta trantando de sonar lo mas cortes posible y fallando en su intento

-Escucha esto, solo pensaba q como no tienes con q transportarte hasta el hotel, yo te llevo, de todos modos solo me tengo q desviar un poco de mi camino, pero igual, esta rumbo a mi casa

-Supongo q si no te incomoda esta bien

-Señor viene o no- pregunto el taxista impaciente

Draco dudo un momento...

-No, gracias

-Bien Granger, supongo q esto no es una broma y q lo dices en serio, mira q no estas montando a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta en tu auto

-Lo se, pero no creo q me vayas a secuestrar o algo asi...

-No, no lo pensabas, pero ya q lo planteas...

-Ya vamonos kieres?- lo interrumpio Hermione dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el auto estacionada en la esquina

-De acuerdo, q humor _(recordatorio: no hablarle mucho a una mujer cuando no toma su cafe en la mañana)_

Draco la siguio hasta el auto(N/a: no se mucho de autos asi q imaginense el q kieran pero tampoco tan costoso, Hermione n es millonaria tampoco) ella abrio su puerta y el la suya, ella prende el carro y se van hasta el hotel

-Llegamos, este es el hotel, es lujoso por eso te traje

-Me trajiste aun hotel lujosos porq lo meresco?- pregunta con sonrisa burlona

-No, te traje a un hotel lujoso porq pense q no querias cualkier hotel, me ekivoco?

-No, no te ekivocas, aunq para lo q vengo a hacer no era necesario el lujo- ups! se le fue la mano, dijo lo q no debia haber dicho

-Y q vienes hacer, si es q me lo piensas contar?

-Eso Granger...

-No es de mi incumbencia, ya lo se- no lo dejo terminar ella con fastidio

-No Granger iba a decir q aun no te lo puedo contar

-Me lo piensas contar?

-Pues bien, no, pero si aunq me cueste, necesito tu ayuda, no tengo a nadie aki y tu me vas a ayudar a adaptarme

-Te piensas kedar en Londres muggle?

-Si, por algun tiempo

"Esto esta raro, Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo, menos arrogante pero el mismo pero q se quede en Londres entre muggles tenga un celular y no lo sepa usar y me pida ayuda es raro" pensaba Hermione

-HERMIONE!

-QUEEEEE? "Si el me grita yo tambien" penso Hermione"Uy! dijo mi nombre, asi seran las veces q me llamo y no lo escuche q me grita por el nombre" volvio a pensar

-No me estas escuchando?

-La verdad no, estaba distraida

-Raro en ti...bien te decia q si me ibas a ayudar a instalarme aki, no se como usar el dinero muggle

-Bien, si de acuerdo, dejame estacionar el carro y vamos

-Ya estamos estacionados

-Entonces mueve tu trasero del asiento y sal!

-Porq la agresividad Granger?

-Olvidalo si? tengo el temperamento incontrolable

Hermione y Draco se bajan del carro (N/a: pense en q Hermione le dijera q viviera con ella, seria todo mas facil, pero es muy rapido, ella aun no sabe q hace el en Londres con los muggles) y se dirigen a la entrada del hotel.

(N/a: no voy a poner el dialogo entre Hermione, Draco y el recepcionista. Ah si se me olvidaba, como habran visto Draco no tiene ekipaje)

Pidieron una habitacion para Draco y subieron.

-No esta mal. Los muggles tienen buen gusto...-dice un Draco sacando su lado sincero

-Q bueno q te guste...

-0-0...

-¿Que?Vas a pasar el tiempo q te quedes aki, o bueno aunq sea para dormir, lo mas logico es q te tendria q gustar y no es raro q me alegre por ello y por favor no me mires con esa cara-dice Hermione

-Por si no te diste cuenta no tengo otra

-Que lastima, yo q pensaba q estabas lleno de sorpresas- dice Hermione haciendose la decepcionada(N/a: no se se se escribe asi pero uds me entiendes no?)

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas Granger pero...una de ellas no es tener diferentes tipos de caras o personalidades

-Al menos eso es bueno, no me gustaria brindarle mi ayuda a alguien q tiene doble cara (N/a: doble personalidad. Y a mi tampoco, conosco mucha gente asi y...desviandome del tema...)

-Cierto. Mmm...sabes q parecemos unos tontos parados el la puerta de la habitacion teniendo una conversacion normal?

-Ahora q me lo recuerdas si, entremos-dice Hermione entrando completamente a la habitacion- Solo tengo una pregunta...Tu ekipaje?

-No tengo

-Ya me di cuenta ¬¬U, lo q kiero decir es q como se supone q te cambias

-Tengo q comprar ropa

-No era mas facil hacer una maleta con ropa?

-Si lo era pero para vagar por Londres buscando un hotel era mas dificil

-Ahm okis, eh..dos pequeños problemas...tu no sabes utilizar dinero muggle y no sabes vestirte muggle aunq, te vestiste bien para esta ocasion

-No me vesti yo

-Gracias eso es mas de lo q keria saber...

-Q mente sucia Granger, kiero decir q no elegi la ropa yo

-Ah

-Sabes algo Granger?

-Uff! se un millon de cosas pero te apuesto a q lo q vas a decir no lo se

-¬¬ bien, siempre me pregunte porq aun cayendome tan mal en Hogwarts, siendo una cerebrito detestable al menos para mi y todo eso...tenias tantos amigos q daban la vida por ti, eras valiente, te ganabas puntos y no por tu inteligencia exactamente...siempre me pregunte_ q hay de bueno en Granger?_

-Wao! me dejas sin habla, realmente no lo s...no me vas a decir q viniste a Londres muggle para descubrir q de bueno tengo verdad?- pregunto Hermione con preocupacion

-No exactamente

-Ah bueno... como q no EXACTAMENTE?

-Bien vine a hacer algo relacionado contigo pero no es descubrir q tienes de bueno

-Y q es entonces?

-Pues digamos q me mandaron

-Te mandaron para que y kien?

-No te puedo responder ninguna

-Malfoy no me hagas es...

Toc toc toc

Tocan la puerta

-Si? responde Draco

-Carta para Draco Malfoy-contestan del otro lado de la puerta

Hermione va a abrir pero Draco la agarra de un brazo

-Kien lo manda?

-Señor, no abro la correspondencia normalmente sabe?

-Bien

Draco va y abre la puerta

-Acaba de llegar, y lo trajo un extraño animal, parecia una lechuza...-dijo el hombre

-Bien, gracias- y Draco cerro la puerta

-Tiene q ser del mundo magico, si lo trajo una lechuza- dice Hermione curiosa parandose al lado de Draco

-Bien Granger linda estadia, linda charla y todo pero creo q ya debes irte a tu casa...

-Desde luego... pero antes me vas a decir q porq te mandaron para algo relacionado conmigo?

-Bueno, es q no puedo,la unica forma es q tu lo descubras, asi no lo diria yo- dice Draco

-No me iras a decir q eres agente secreto y me vienes a cuidar, jaja

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitacion mientras Hermione paraba de reir para mirar a Draco confundida

-Es eso? eres un agente secreto enviado para cuidarme?

-No y si... no soy agente secreto pero si me enviaron para cuidarte

-Y q eres?

-Una persona normal a la q llamaron para cuidarte porq Potter y Weasly se fueron en una mision esta mañana y ellos te protegen

-Momento, por partes... Harry y Ron estan en una mision?

-Si, se fueron hoy, Potter se fue y le dijo a Weasly q lo acompañara

-Aja y ellos me protegen?

-Segun lo q me dijeron...si

-Me protegen de q?- pregunta Hermione confundida

-A ver...sangre impura-Voldemort-matar, saca una idea de las palabras

-Pero ningun sangre impura a muerto, porq seria yo la primera

-Ningun sangre impura muerto se ha revelado, no lo van a decir para q se altere la gente, ademas, cada uno tiene como su guardian, cuida de ellos

-Pero y tu lo sabias?

-No, cuando me llamaron me lo explicaron, creeme no entendia q hacian llamandome a mi para cuidarte

-Y porque aceptaste?

-Me dijeron q de mi no sospecharian como guardian, no correia peligro, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme y despues de todo no te odio Granger, tu lo sabes...

-Yo tampoco te odio, me parece estupido comportarse como unos niños aun

-Lo se, pero tampoco te amo ni eres mi amiga del alma

-Lo mismo Malfoy

-Bien Granger creo q voy a descansar un rato

-Q mal guardian! ya me vas a dejar sola

-No he dicho q te tengas q ir, solo q voy a descansar un rato...

-Una pregunta, como se supone q me vas a cuidar cuando me vaya a mi casa y trabaje?

-No habia pensado en eso, seria mas facil si viviera en tu casa pero no iba a decir Granger me puedo quedar a vivir contigo?

-De acuerdo, yo de todos modos me voy

-Granger...em al menos tengo q pasar unos dias aki para no levantar sospechas pero si las relaciones entre tu y yo no se complican podria vivir contigo?-por un momento la frialdad de Draco desaparecio

-Supongo q si y por favor es suficiente con saberme mi apellido como para q lo menciones tanto, llamame Hermione

-Ok, entonces por nuestros nombres

-Si y bien ya me voy, cualkier cosa tienes mi numero, llamas por el telefono del hotel ya q no tienes saldo, y por cierto, te voy a comprar una tarjeta y te la traigo en la noche y me imagino q sabras usar el telefono no?

-Si, si se y gracias, adios

-Adios- Hermione se despidio aun con dudas en su mente

Continuara...

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Lo se, tiene mucho dialogo y poca narracion, pero es q se tenian q aclarar cosas como por ejemplo porq Draco habia venido, lo del celular y eso.

Espero q les guste

**Contestacion de reviews**

_**montse: bien que bueno q te guste, el primer capi es como una introduccion y este es mas o menos lo mismo, se tienen q aclarar cosas como ya dije, y luego todo va a ser mas sencillo. Gracias por leer, cuidate y espero q me dejes un review de este capi. Un beso.**_

_**becky: jaja si becky eso del celular era extraño lo se y aunq Draco sabia q era, tenia q buscar una excusa para contactarla, aun no va a haber parte romantica entre ellos ya q es muy rapido, pero si hay una pequeña atraccion fisica, pequeña pero q poco a poco puede ir creciendo, cuidate mucho y te veo en el proximo capi si es q me kieres dejar un review. Un beso.**_

_**AleSita: Wooola niña para ti tambien, jaja como estas? jeje bueno, me alegro un monton q te guste y espero q este capi tambien, y si, es diferente en su sentido. Como ya dije tiene bastante dialogo pero la razon ya la explique. Creo q el siguiente capi va a ser mejor, lo voy a tratar de subir pronto. Un beso.**_

_**Malfoy-Jacky: Jajaja no te preocupes, aki esta la continuacion y el siguiente capi espero q llegue pronto. Gracias por usar una parte de tu tiempo para leer esta historia q me rondaba la cabeza desde hace tiempo, de verdad me alegra muchisimo q te guste esta historia. Te veo en el proximo capi y espero q te guste este. Un beso.**_

Bien, gracias a estas 4 maravillosas personas q me han alegrado el dia y me han hecho ponerle mas empeño a esto. Les dejo su contestacion porq se q como a los autores nos encanta q nos dejen reviews a los lectores les encanta q se los contesten para saber q son tomados en cuenta. O por lo menos a mi me encanta.

Los kiero

Besos

_**Nice-Girl**_

**Se me olvidaba...**

**Si kieren, dejen reviews los leere gustosa y los contestare.**


End file.
